


the cat has your tongue

by misswriterly



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Masturbation, Multi, Pegging, Submission, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 00:12:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14390046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswriterly/pseuds/misswriterly
Summary: Anne can't be Jack's wife but she will still ask him to do things for her.





	the cat has your tongue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theoldgods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoldgods/gifts).



"Are you absolutely sure this is what you want?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time. Anne just smirked and shook her head at him in exasperation.

"This is what I want," she replied. He didn't look more convinced than he had before he'd asked so she focused instead on squeezing the washcloth and letting the water run down his chest. When he opened his mouth to repeat the question she started rubbing particularly firm circles across his skin.

"Alright, I see your point," he muttered as she pushed him down onto his back in the tub.

"You don't have to do it," Anne said. Jack just rolled his eyes and huffed at her. Frowning, Anne grabbed his chin and yanked it towards her until she could hold him still and stare him down. "I mean that."

The corners of Jack's lips quirked as he relaxed into her grip. "I know," he said.

"Good. Then when are you going to stop acting like you're scared and come to bed?" Jack spluttered indignantly for a moment before he realised Anne was laughing at him. Still laughing, she scooped some of the scant soapsuds onto her fingers and flicked them at him. "I'll grant you that Max has a nice place here, but we can't laze around in it forever."

Jack just sunk further down in the water with a pout. "Can't we? Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't give up our ship for the world. But what I also wouldn't give for a little more fucking luxury."

Anne stroked the washcloth down his chest a few more times and then dropped it pointedly in his lap.

"Come on, then," she said as she shook the water from her hands and stood up. There were creases in her pants from kneeling on the floor next to the bathtub but she made no attempt to brush them out before she began unlacing her own clothes. Without looking back at Jack, she strode from the room.

It took a lot of swearing and splashing for him to catch up with her. But when he finally emerged into the bedchamber proper he hesitated on the threshold. Max and Anne stood in the centre of the room. Max looked as though she had been waiting, posed elegantly against one of the posts at the foot of the bed that filled the space. One of her arms was raised above her, entwining around the post and arching her back in a perfect curve that was only emphasised by the lines of her corset.

Anne was running her fingers down that very corset, lingering against Max's skin along the top and bottom.

"Well? Are you ready for me?" Max asked as she finally looked over at Jack.

Jack gulped. His eyes slid down below Anne's wandering hand to take in the polished piece of wood protruding from between Max's legs. When he looked back up it was to find Anne also now looking back at him. He opened his mouth and then shut it again, before silently walking over to climb onto the bed behind them.

"Cat got your tongue?" Anne asked, but Max quickly shushed her.

"He does not need to speak if he does not want to," she said as she circled around to kneel on the mattress beside him. "Where do you want me?"

The question was not directed at Jack but at Anne, who had retreated to the nearest armchair. "You'll need to finish preparing him," she said as she finally shucked her trousers and underclothes and settled into the seat.

Jack startled slightly when Max reached for him. "Yes, yes, I'm quite alright," he said crossly when her eyes softened at him.

"There is nothing wrong with allowing yourself to submit to pleasure. See, you are already stirring," she said pointedly. He quickly rolled onto his belly before she could eye what was moving between his legs any further.

"Oh, I am quite aware," he grumbled into a pillow. Then he frowned at the feel of Max's lips against his shoulder and turned his head to look at Anne.

"It's fine. I don't want you to kiss her but she can kiss you like that," Anne said calmly.

Jack raised his eyebrows in surprise and let out a quiet yelp as Max's fingers trailed down his lower back and between his legs.

"Relax for us. Look at Anne, does she not make a beautiful portrait by the window there?" Max murmured in his ear as her fingers began to take him apart.

"Yes, she, ah, does," Jack gasped. Max chuckled behind him until he gave up and buried his burning face in the pillow. Above him, Max turned her attention to Anne even as she continued to work his body skillfully. Anne was watching them intently and her own hands had begun to wander. One had slipped down to spread herself to their gaze while she teased herself with the other. Max watched avidly as Anne watched them back and Jack's occasional groans were muffled by the bedding.

"Make him louder," she commanded. Max obediently widened her fingers and thrust them a few times, changing the angle of them until Jack cried out.

"See, it is not so bad if we follow Anne's instructions," Max said with a chuckle and then thrust her fingers again and again at the same spot until Jack began to plead for mercy.

"You two are-," he began to spit when Max wouldn't let up. But Anne tutted at him sharply and he quickly subsided into quiet groans before he could finish the sentence.

"You agreed to this, Jack," Anne reminded him. She licked her lips as her fingers delved more firmly against herself. "You always took instruction so well and Max is very good with that thing she likes to wear. I want you to let her show you how good she can be."

"Yes, I do remember something about that," Jack said. His tone was put upon, but the sweat on his brow and the slight rocking of his hips betrayed him. Max exchanged a mischievious look with Anne and withdrew her fingers. Quickly, before he could rouse enough to put up another token protest, she reached for the oil by the bed and prepared her wood phallus for him.

"There is nothing to be ashamed of," Max crooned as she slowly sunk inside of him. Jack clawed at the bed as he swore and grunted beneath her. But she was too slow and too careful to make him call a halt to it. "I saw many in my day who enjoyed it just as you are now. How do you think I became so good with this?"

She bucked her hips lightly against his to punctuate her sentence as she settled fully inside him. Jack made a desperate noise. The sound of wood scraping against wood made them both shift slightly and he groaned again at the sensation. Anne dropped her shirt onto the floor and joined them on the bed, jostling them until he cried out helplessly. Naked now, she curved her body around Max's and buried her face in Max's hair where it tumbled freely down her back.

"Fuck him," she commanded and rocked Max's hips forward with her own. Jack's groans raised in pitch beneath them at the words even before the movement flowed fully through Max and into him.

Max sighed and relaxed her head back against Anne's shoulder, rolling it until she could reach Anne for a kiss. As their lips met, Anne's hips bucked again and they all groaned as one. Things unravelled quickly after that with Anne and Max moving firmly against each other until Jack was shouting beneath them and making a mess of the bed. Even after, as he lay trembling with the force of his climax, Anne continued to grind against Max. Her hands traced the shape of Max's buttocks and slipped down beneath the corset and the straps to where she was waiting and wet for Anne.

Max widened her knees to allow Anne access and began to press rhythmically down against Anne's hand. Her cries began to rise alongside Jack's quiet noises as their movements continued to jostle him.

"Could you perhaps get the fuck off me first," Jack said beneath them. But Anne reached around and placed a hand on his lower back, effectively pinning him in place as Max's cries grew more desperate. He swore again and clenched the bedding tightly in his hands but made no further complaint as he learned to ride the rhythm of Max's pleasure.

Anne muttered filthy things in Max's ear as her cries reached a peak, and then followed her down as they all collapsed together in a tumble.

"What about you?" Jack asked weakly when they'd caught their breath.

"Max will take care of me after she takes care of you again," Anne said with a smirk as she disentangled herself from them. Max merely stretched languidly beside them. Then she claimed one more kiss from Anne before Anne rose from the bed and returned to her chair.

"Oh, for fucks sake," Jack said. But when Max traced a finger down his spine and tipped him back over, he went willingly. And when she nudged a pillow under his head, he gratefully pulled it closer to muffle the sounds of his pleasure as she started to explore again.


End file.
